


Flight of Fancy

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: A vignette set on board the USS Icarus.





	Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt provided by Seema for the Kathryn Janeway's birthday celebration challenge.
> 
> In other words, It's All Seema's Fault (TM).

Admiral Owen Paris leaned back in his chair and listened to the young ensign's report.

"As noted earlier, the theta radiation levels are abnormally high in this particular system. We didn't understand why, especially as there is no apparent source of isoridiym nearby to account for it. However, the Urtean system is less than half a light year from the Falashian nebula. A level-four diagnostic of the nebular gases revealed trace amounts of isoridiym."

"If it took a level-four diagnostic to find any traces, how can there be enough to ramp up the theta levels?" asked Chief Science Officer T'Lar.

The ensign leaned forward. "I don't blame you for being skeptical," she said as she swept her long red ponytail over her shoulder, "but take a look at the readings over the past 24 hours." As she spoke, the ensign manipulated the holodisplay to illustrate her words. "Under ordinary circumstances, we would have missed this entirely due to the quasar emissions in the region. The emissions masked the presence of biliarian, a known byproduct of isoridym decay - which produces theta radiation. As this graph shows, the levels match the predicted values with only a 0.009 variance."

T’Lar raised an eyebrow. "Impressive."

"Yes," said Paris. "Very impressive indeed, Ensign Janeway." His private estimation of the ensign increased, particularly as this was her first ship-board assignment; he knew she'd just turned 24 less than a week ago. "Thank you." The Admiral glanced around the room at the rest of the science team. "If no one has anything else to offer…you're dismissed."

As the officers filed out, Paris rose to his feet. "One moment, Ensign."

Janeway turned around immediately. "Yes, Admiral?"

Paris waited for the door to close. "I just wanted to say again that you did a fine job, Kathryn."

She smiled, clearly pleased. "Thank you, sir."

"Not many would have thought to run a more in-depth diagnostic to prove the isoridiym hypothesis. The fact that you did not only shows great resourcefulness on your part, but also tenacity, that you weren't willing to give up on what you were convinced was right."

"I _knew_ there had to be a simple explanation for the radiation levels," Janeway said immediately. Paris couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "I didn't mention this earlier, but the combination of the radiation, together with the other nebular gases, means the Urtean sun must produce quite a display when the solar winds are at their peak. It would probably rival the aurora borealis on Earth." She sighed. "It's a pity the _Icarus_ 's present course doesn't allow us to investigate the Urtean system more closely, particularly the second planet."

"Our current position is about as close as the _Icarus_ will come," Paris agreed, "but perhaps a shuttle could take a closer look and rendezvous with the ship a day or two later." He added casually, "Would you be interested in joining me on this mission, Ensign?"

Janeway's eyes widened. "Of course I would! I mean, yes, thank you, Admiral. But why me?"

"You deserve it after giving such a fine report." Paris laid a hand on her arm and smiled as he met her eager gaze. "Consider it a belated birthday present, Kathryn."


End file.
